


In spe

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, General, Marauders, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Хоть Люциус и терялся в догадках, что же подарить родителям в столь важный для них день, сам он думал о другом.И даже не догадывался, что мысли материальны.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	In spe

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на конкурс [«Шипперский турнир»](https://fanfics.me/challenge95) на фанфикс.ми, ключ: Дороги, где ты не был.
> 
> Дороги бывают разными. Некоторые из них открываются совершенно неожиданно.
> 
> In spe (лат.) — в надежде, в будущем.

Это был тихий вечер. 

Отец с матерью отправились гостить к родителям Нарциссы, и сама Нарцисса с Люциусом остались в поместье вдвоём, не считая пары эльфов, которые вдохновленно хлопотали, исполняя порученное им к предстоящему празднику. Хоть Люциус и терялся в догадках, что же подарить родителям в столь важный для них день, сам он думал о другом. 

Он представлял, как однажды он сам и Нарцисса будут вместе справлять свою собственную столь внушительную дату. Возможно, у них уже будут дети, внуки...

Люциус улыбнулся, глянув на затихшую на его плече Нарциссу. В последнее время на них многое навалилось, во многом он был виноват сам и поэтому старался как мог, чтобы уберечь её от своих собственных ошибок. Он видел, как она переживала, как волновались отец с матерью, но ни от одного из них он не услышал и слова упрёка, хотя и видел, как им всем даётся тяжело принятие его решение. Поступил ли он правильно?

Не хотелось ни о чём думать, но мысли возвращались снова и снова. Каким будет их будущее?.. Что их ждёт, и будут ли они счастливы?.. 

Поцеловав её в макушку, Люциус подхватил Нарциссу на руки и отправился в спальню. Сейчас можно было не придерживаться никаких правил этикета, они были одни. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, как они впервые оказались в этой спальне. Помнил, как счастливо блестели глаза Нарциссы, когда они наконец остались вдвоём после шумных и громких поздравлений со свадьбой. Помнил, словно это было вчера. 

Люциуса переполняла нежность, и он и не заметил, как Нарцисса проснулась и, мягко улыбаясь, сжала его ладонь. Если бы ему кто позволил, он бы растянул этот вечер на как можно дольше.

Он взял её руку в свои и прижался к её ладони губами, не сдерживая улыбки. Это был их вечер, — один на двоих — и Люциус бы ни за что бы его не променял. Он до сих пор видел этот счастливый блеск её глаз, и ему этого было достаточно. Пока она была рядом, он знал, что у него всё получится — у них.

Но в этот вечер было кое-что, что привлекло его внимание. С недавнего времени улыбки Нарциссы стали загадочными, и почему-то именно они заставляли его замирать от какого-то непонятного для него трепета. Что-то было в них такое, что он не мог объяснить, но не спрашивал, потому что знал: придёт время и Нарцисса расскажет всё сама, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это случится именно сегодня.

И вот снова на её губах появилась та самая улыбка и он не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, мягко проведя подушечкой пальца по её ладони. Она мягко высвободила ладонь и взяв его руку, положила её на свой живот и робко улыбнувшись, накрыла своей.

Люциус неверяще моргнул и перевёл на неё взгляд, полный надежды.

Он хотел этого, наверное, больше всего на свете. Но никогда бы не сказал этого вслух.

Слова были не нужны.


End file.
